


what gave you that idea?

by tiinygay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinygay/pseuds/tiinygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need help, i need advice, oh god he's onto me”</p>
<p>“Onto what?”</p>
<p>“What I like him! Oh my god i like my best friend and I'm going to fuck everything up”</p>
<p>“Lance, you are so stupid, of course he's figuring it out, he's not stupid.”</p>
<p>“Pidge i really, really, like him. I am terrified of screwing this up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what gave you that idea?

**Author's Note:**

> i write this in .2 seconds and im deliriously sick so enjoy

The party was nice, the music was too loud and not his type but it was the alcohol that he really needed. He was on his third beer and somewhere around his 6th shot that Hunk stopped him.

“Stop, dude, I don't wanna call the ambulance because my friends got alcohol poisoning.”

Okay, maybe Hunk was right.

“Where did Pidge go?” lance slurred. 

“The owners have a dog apparently, they are off petting it.

Lance stumbled and Hunk caught him. Lance felt himself suspended against his best friends warm body. He felt his face heat up and jumped out of his arms onto his shaky legs.

“You okay?” hunka asked, eyes piercing deep into Lances soul. Not if you keep looking at m like that

“What?” hunk said. Oh shit he said that last bit out loud!

“Brb, gotta go puke” Lance peeled outta there knowing Hunk was confused and scared for his friend, oh shit gottafindPidgegottafindPidgegottafindPidge. 

He found Pidge laying on the floor trying to get a cat to come to them. Lance grabbed pidges hood and dragged him to a empty room. Pidge protesting the whole way.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“I need help, i need advice, oh god he's onto me”

“Onto what?”

“What I like him! Oh my god i like my best friend and I'm going to fuck everything up”

“Lance, you are so stupid, of course he's figuring it out, he's not stupid.”

“Pidge i really, really, like him. I am terrified of screwing this up.” Pidge saw the terror in Lance's wide eyes. 

“I've known him all my life and it's killing me, oh god it's killing me” lance's eyes started to well up. “What if he finds out and hates me? Oh my god pidge i-”

“Lance,” Pidge interrupted. “I know you love him, and I know he loves you, whether as a friend or something more we don't know, but whatever it is it will never get in the way of you friendship. The only reason you would ever grow apart would be if you started keeping secrets form each other, like you're doing now. Lance, you have to tell him.” pidge finished

“How?” Lance looked so lost and confused.

“No need” a deep voice cut in.

Lance stiffened and closed his eyes in a silent prayer that he was hearing things. He was disappointed when he opened his eyes to see that his prayers had not been answered. 

Hunk stepped closer into the room.

“Pidge would you please leave us alone?” Pidge nodded wordlessly and stood up and exited, closing the door behind them. 

Hunk sat next to lance on the bed.

Lance couldn't bring himself to look at his best friend.

“Hey” Hunk said softly reaching to touch Lances cheek to gently force their eyes to meet. Lance felt his whole body melt. Their eyes met. Lance saw so much love and care in those deep brown eyes. “Sorry I eavesdropped” he said.

“-s’fine” Lance shrugged hunks hand off, even though every atom in his being screamed at him to pull him closer.

“You know I could never hate you right?” Hunk was whispering. Lance felt his eyes overflow. He let the tears fall silently. 

“I'm so sorry” lance managed to say.

“Why?” that confused Lance.

“Because i'm making you uncomfortable because you don't feel the same way i do?”

“What gave you that idea?” the words were hushed and closed and full of so much meaning. Lance closed his eyes instinctively as he felt is best friends breath play across his lips. It was too much, lance couldn't help it. He flung himself into his friend's arms and kissed him with every held back “i love you” ever bitten back.

He felt two large hand press into his back pulling him closer and deepen the kiss.

Lance was breathless but decided he could do without air id this was the alternative.


End file.
